Tsuchimikado Hucel-Ge
Tsuchimikado Hucel-Ge Chishiki is a Sheng Human non-player character, whom travels the world attempting to recruit others to his cause of righteousness to free his people from slavery in Shengming de Yaolan. History Tsuchimikado Hucel-Ge Chishiki was a name to be celebrated. Like all royal births, the 22nd of Sarenith became a Holiday for the Empire. With the Chishiki Family being the ruling family, it would remain as such until either Tsuchimikado died, or his family was no longer in control. This was an inevitability, but one Tsuchimikado was not aware of as a child, and one that would not rear it's ugly head for many years. Tsuchimikado was the youngest male child of the Emperor, of a set of 8 other potential children whom could advance to the divine throne. Although Tsuchimikado was the son of the First Wife of the Emperor, he still had to adhere to the rules of the succession line. This was no issue to the young boy, who cared even less as he grew older. His days were spent between classrooms and play, either learning what he was required to learn of history, of war, of art, of all sorts of knowledge. When he wasn't learning, he was sneaking out of the palace to explore and play, much to the chagrin of his caretakers and the amusement of his ever playful Mother. Tsuchimikado's years as he grew were filled with what can generally only be described as 'Interesting' to be nice about it; his early years as a preteen were filled with seeking new and dangerous thrills, such as jumping from rooftops or leaping onto the backs of the local Lung Dragons, which for anyone else, would result in a mauling. Thanks to this, it was discovered that Tsuchimikado was destined for greatness, and upon his 16th birthday, he was gifted with the Doragon No Māku; the Mark of the Dragon, signifying him as a Dragon Prince. This made him a target of both good and bad people. It gave him enormous popularity with women, which he used to his distinct advantage, but also put him at odds with more dangerous elements, resulting in him learning the dangers of combat rather rapidly. He was assigned a number of Bodyguards throughout his time, although the only one to ever remain was a young girl named 'Mai'. Over time, Tsuchimikado's own skills bloomed into valiant displays of combat and strength, but on his 18th birthday, a rival clan of the Chishiki clan revealed their true nature, and renamed themselves as the Kuchiku Clan. They summoned forth enormous amounts of cruel Oni, and although the practice of harnessing Oni and controlling them had long been apart of Sheng, it was often taboo'd by other clans. But the Kuchiku clan had manipulated their way into other clans with their Oni, and unknown to the Divine Emperor of the Chishiki clan and Shengming de Yaolan, had built up a sizable army. The ensuing Civil War was one of Tsuchimikado's most trying times, as his brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, lovers and friends were killed slowly but surely. It didn't end until he was 21, and by the end of it, the Kuchiku's Clan magical power overwhelmed the Chishiki's Clan combined might. The leader of the Kuchiku Clan, a Void Oni, executed Tsuchimikado's father in the Grand Palace, in front of all of his wives and his children, causing Tsuchimikado's anger and hatred to activate his Mark of the Dragon, summoning forth some of the most powerful Lung Dragons within Sheng, destroying much of the Grand Palace, and allowing Tsuchimikado and a number of the remaining Chishiki Clan to escape. Over the years, Tsuchimikado did his best to fight against the rapidly expanding tyrannical rule of the Kuchiku Clan, but after two years of doing his best with skillful maneuverings and guerrilla tactics, he realized that his intelligence alone wasn't going to be enough to fight against the Kuchiku Clan's prowess. He needed more. He spoke to the most ancient of the Lung Dragons, and they gave him information required to succeed. He had to fly to another continent; a far off land known as Vaniya. The Celestial Council granted him one dragon, and with little more than his bodyguard, Mai, and some small supplies, he was off. Of course, the Celestial Council also gifted him with one more gift - Hebi No Buresu - an ancient Katana part of the Chishiki Family for generations, recovered by the Celestial Council to signify his rule as the chosen Dragon Emperor of Shengming de Yaolan, although whether or not he will rise to this status is yet to be seen. It was the eve of his 25th birthday when he arrived in this new land, and he has spent his time in the world studying their languages, their ways and the culture of several key factions within the continents of Bricca, Kivath, Amaria and Egronia, eventually resulting in his arrival to Haven as one of his last stops. Personality Tsuchimikado's personality is, if described with one word: Passionate. When he sets his mind on something, he does not stop until success is his. He is passionate about freeing Sheng from it's tyrants, but he is also passionate about succeeding in all situations he is put forth into, whether they be social, combat, informative or otherwise. He aims for the top, whatever it may be. He is incredibly passionate when it comes to women, and finds himself aiming to please other's whilst maintaining his own stance as being above other's, although much of it is more of a sub-conscious projection from being raised as a Son of the Emperor, and a Dragon Prince. Despite this, within him are layers of self-doubt and self-deprecation. He considers himself a failure to his family, and to his people, but desperately seeks to correct that mistake with his own demise, lending him to recklessly throw himself into situations that he deems as too powerful or difficult for his allies, eagerly ready to throw down his life in the defense of other's. In addition to the self doubt, there is a level of fear found within him from the Katana he wields; Hebi No Buresu's historical relevance in Shengming de Yaolan is significant, and it is one of the most powerful artifacts wielded by heroes in service of the Celestial Court, and while it was a gift from Shizuru, he does not feel he is worthy, and worries that should he attempt to wield it, it will tear him apart with the strength within it. Physical Description Tsuchimikado is physically tall, imposing, and handsome. He sports short black hair that goes down to roughly below his ears in places, and although he does his best to manage it, he typically allows it to fall freely over his face. His body is well-built and athletic, dotted with scars here and there, telling tales of combat and the few mistakes he'd done. But they also tell tales of the battles he's won, or survived. But of course, there are much more striking features about the well built Sheng man. In fact, the most striking feature when he lacks his shirt, is the elaborate and massive dragon tattoo that spans across his entire upper back and his strong, muscular arms. The tattoo glows with energy when he channels Mana through his body, typically glowing whatever color the element he chooses adopts, such as reddish orange for fire, or blue for cold. Friends & Enemies TBA Current Events Tsuchimikado has come to the continent of Egronia in search of allies in his fight against the Kuchiku Clan. Category:NPC Category:Lore Category:Lore Character